Not How I Imagined
by FanggTheKwami
Summary: Two days after Chat Noir gets akumatized and Plagg is trying to make him remember what happened by controlling his dreams and turning them into nightmares. but Adrien being Adrien, he still has no clue as to what happened. Will Marinette be able to face Adrien after her new discovery? Will Adrien ever know what he has done? find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

His lady was close, but the look in her eyes where not what he would hope. Her eyes were sad and pleading, yet they still had that gleam of determination he loved oh so much. But something was off, something was _really_ off. He couldn't remember how he got here, nor could he tell what was going on. It all looked like a flash, he couldn't see anything but her eyes, he could tell she was close, but that's all. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He could see her. He could see everything around him. He wasn't him, not at all. Before he knew what was happening, everything changed, he had no control of his body. What he was doing was a nightmare come true. He was _fighting_ _ladybug_! A white clawed human hand tried to claw at ladybug but she swiftly moved as she called out his hero name. "Chat! Please stop! This isn't you!" She yelled but in return he used his clawed hands as his weapon and charged at her with more anger.

His movement was filled with fury. "I told you, my name is not Chat Noir anymore! My name is Chat Blanc!" _what am i doing? What did i just say? Why can't i move? Why does it feel so real? Am I really the one speaking? this can't be me! Ladybug, help! I don't have control of myself! Ugh! Why can't I speak? _He thought, trying to take control. But all he could do is watch.

The next thing he knew, he was in his room, covered in sweat, staring at the darkness of his room clutching his bed sheets, he felt like he just got out of a pool of sweat. He reached up touch his face and realized he is crying, _just like last night._ He thought. "Plagg?" he asked, he heard movement and a small whisper, soon after that Plagg rushed to Adrien almost crashing into his nose.

"Adrien, i'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Plagg backed away then something little and red with a black dot on its forehead flew into Adrien's.

"Hello, my name is Tikki and i'm ladybugs kwami. It Is nice to finally meet you!" Tikki beamed at the boy, but her gaze turned cold. "Plagg isn't being of much help, so i'm going to come right out and say it. You were akumatized."

**A/N: And with that i end the prologue. This fanfic was inspired by the title for the last episode of season three, chat blanc. I know it's simple, but it's true. Little things inspire me to write!that being said, I'd love to read any comments you guys have and i welcome constructive criticism with open arms! So please do review! thank you for reading!**

**love, fangg.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter One**

The next day at school he still couldn't get what Tikki and Plagg had told him off his mind _you can't tell anyone that you were akumatized, and you can NOT tell your friends that you are Chat Noir._ Plagg said the night before. Yet, Adrien paid no mind to it. He couldn't get to sleep, not even after Tikki left and Plagg was asleep. So Adrien had spent the night planning on how he is going to tell his friends after school. He _was_ going to talk to Ladybug when he was done with his friends, _but_, he thought she could use some time to think. So, his friends come first. And by 'friends' he means, Alya, Nino and Marinette. His real friends. His only friends he _trusts_. He does _not_ even come close in _trusting_ his father. He should be able to to tell his father _anything_. But the problem was he couldn't even _talk_ to his father.

The bell had rung and he jumped into action. Adrien said a quick 'hello' to the three and said they should study at his home. Nino and Alya shared a look and agreed. After that Adrien almost dragged them to the car waiting for him. Then he all but pushed them into the car as well. His bodyguard gave Adrien a confused look as Adrien entered the car, he politely said to drive them to his house.

Once they arrived at the mansion Adrien rushed them into his room and had them sit on his bed… just in case one or two passed out. Nino and Alya are sitting next to Marinette. He is sure Alya would freak out… he hoped in a good way and Nino would scream like a five-year-old girl that was just given a pony. But, he isn't sure about Marinette, and that is what is worrying him the most. He doesn't know why but he is a little afraid… okay maybe he's terrified of what she is going to think of him after this, and that's saying something. He isn't even afraid of what will happen when his father finds out about his friends coming into the house without his father giving the okay.

He decided to play it cool and act like it isn't a big deal. "Hey guys. Before we begin i just wanna say, Nino, no screaming. And Alya, no recording." with that Alya put her phone away while Nino braced himself for want is coming. Marinette started fidgeting with her hands, Adrien noticed it and it made him nervous.

"Is this gonna take long? Me and Nino were planning on going out soon." Alya said clearly trying to find a way to leave Marinette and Adrien alone. It was obvious. Even to Adrien. "Like, on a date." she added. Nino nodded with a goofy grin.

Adrien sighed. "Yes, i do believe so." he looked at Marinette and met her eyes. "I hope it's not a problem for you..." Adrien paused. Making it known he's mostly talking to Marinette. "guys." he finished.

"Okay then. Get on with it." Alya pushed on.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Adrien said with a chuckle. "Just… please don't freak out to much." he said, keeping his eyes firmly on Marinette. "Plagg," ever one could hear the protests say 'this is a bad idea kid!' but Adrien continued. "Claws out!" with that the transformation took over his body.

Alya cursed under her breath and whispered. "He was right. This _is_ going to take awhile."

Nino couldn't help but scream, as Adrien predicted, like a five-year-old girl just given a pony.

Marinette's mouth dropped.

Adrien took a step forward. "Surprise?" Adrien sounded unsure but still had a touch of his Chat Noir confidence.

**A/N: Hey, this is Fangg. I'd like to thank you all you guys who read this chapter and the last. This is my first fanfic. And i hope you enjoy it. I welcome all constructive criticism and comments i love to read them and i'll post the next chapter as soon as i can. Have a great day!**


End file.
